Zak'thra
by Itachi-21
Summary: Darkness is taking over the land of Osthwa. When Deidara, a fifteen-year-old girl, comes across a dragon egg, she is sought after by both the Snake of Darkness and the Secret Organization of Magical Beings (SOMB). Join Deidara on her quest to discover her fate, battle against the Dark Forces, and save Osthwa. SasoDei
1. Prologue

_**Hi, everyone. I know I said I wouldn't update again until summer, but I found that I had enough free time to write and post this chapter for a new story. :3**_

_**This story is more of a crossover of Naruto, Pokemon, Eragon, and Lord of the Rings, but since I can't put a crossover of four stories, I just put this in the fanfiction section.**_

_**And by the way, Deidara's a girl in this story.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy, even though this chapter's just the prologue!**_

* * *

In the land of Otogakure, at the midsection of the tallest tower, a guard stood outside of a room. The full moon shone in the sky, with wisps of clouds occasionally floating across it. The tower was eerily silent, the guard being the only living thing in the building (aside from bacteria and protists that were also hanging out in the structure).

Suddenly, the guard turned his head towards the door, having believed he heard something in the room. He listened hard but he heard nothing else. Shrugging his shoulders halfheartedly, he turned back to face the corridor that led up to the room.

After a few moments, he heard another noise. Raising his spear, he slowly turned the doorknob, and pushed the door open. The door creaked as it moved and hit the wall with a loud _thud!_

The room was completely dark, with only the faint outline of the shelves of record books showing. Shadows danced across the floor, cast by the moonlight. Some loose papers fluttered across the floor, reminding the guard of ghosts.

Shuddering internally, the guard took a cautious step into the room. "Who's there?" he called.

In response, the door slammed shut, a familiar click resonating throughout the deathly silent room. Letting out a cry of despair, the guard rattled the door handle. He was locked inside.

Moaning, he slid down the wall, coming to a rest with his head in his hands. He sat in that position for a while, until a creaking noise made him shoot up. Raising his spear again, he began to walk towards the sound very slowly.

As he neared the source of the sound, he could hear a clacking noise from behind the bookshelf. Advancing around it, he nearly breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the hunched over figure flipping through a book.

"Excuse me, sir, but nobody is allowed in the reference…" his voice trailed off as the cloaked figure whipped around.

This intruder was not a person at all. What the guard saw nearly made him faint, wet his pants, and scream at the same time.

A shiny skull glared out from underneath the hood. Bony fingers clutched the leather-bound book, and every time this creature moved, a clacking sound was produced. Dried blood stained the teeth of the undead skeleton, and the skeleton snarled at the guard, advancing slowly.

Shaking violently, the guard stumbled back, wanting to scream yet unable to. The skeleton dropped the book on the ground, stretching out its arm towards the guard.

"_Finally…" _it hissed in a dry, screechy voice, "_…a meal…of human organs…"_

That was all it took for the guard to break his gaze and start running down the aisle. Letting out a fearsome shriek, the skeleton turned into a shapeless black cloud and gave chase.

The guard dashed down aisle after aisle, begging, "Please, no! Help! Have mercy, please!"

Skidding to a halt at an intersection between aisles, the guard saw two skeletons blocking the way forward. Turning around to go back the way he came, he saw another two skeletons staring at him hungrily (It was actually kinda hard to tell. You see, the skeletons lack eyeballs).

Twisting his head, the guard saw that both left and right were occupied by skeletons. They were closing the distance slowly, as though enjoying the guard's fear and terror.

"No, no. Please," the guard pleaded for his life.

Ignoring their prey's pleas, one of the skeletons shot forward, slamming the guard to the ground and sinking its teeth into the guard's throat. The guard screamed as blood burst from the wounds. His yells turned into gurgles as the skeleton dug its fingers into the punctures, ripping open the neck and tearing apart the chest. The guard was dead within seconds. The eight skeletons crouched above the corpse, inhaling the dead man's lungs, heart, liver, stomach, and brain.

"Such a stunning display."

All eight skeletons lifted their heads to stare at the newcomer. The man wore a black cloak, his pale face shone in the moonlight. His yellow eyes flashing at the murder he just witnessed. Seven more figures appeared next to him.

"_Let us finish,"_ the skeleton who killed the guard hissed, still crouched over the body.

The pale man raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Of course, Grief (1). I would never deny you all a good meal."

As the eight turned back to their food, the pale man beckoned to one of his accomplices. A pink-haired woman stepped forward.

"Fugura, go cast a barrier around this tower. Make sure no one, except our lot, can get in," the pale man ordered.

Fugura bowed her head. "Understood, Lord Khardugal."

"Well," Khardugal said, clapping his hands together as the skeletons finished off their meal, "Let's head up to the top now. And Revir, please throw that organ-less corpse out the window. We do not need such a ghastly decoration for our base."

After Revir, the burly man, had disposed of the remains of the guard, the group of sixteen made their way to the top floor. Upon arriving at their destination, Khardugal took out a black stone from his pocket. Admiring it for a few moments, he placed it on the dais in the center of the room. An invisible ripple of energy seemed to pass through the room, making Khardugal shudder and the skeletons shift restlessly.

"Fugura," Khardugal commanded.

Fugura stepped forward, placing a flute to her lips. She blew into it, playing a soft melody. A pink barrier flickered around the stone, encasing as a form of protection.

"Now, no…pathetic excuse for a _white stone _can ever get near it," Khardugal hissed, eyes glimmering maliciously.

* * *

1. The skeletons have names. In this case, Grief is the name of the skeleton Khardugal spoke to.

_**There you have it. R & R, everyone!**_


	2. Discovery

Chapter 1: Discovery

At a bar in a small village located in Iwagakure, a large group of people were drinking and talking. These were your average, non-magical men. The Nohmaji (noh-mah-jee), they're called. Nohmaji didn't have any kind of special ability whatsoever, quite unlike the warriors of Konoha and the elves of Kumo. These people couldn't fly or summon magical creatures. Hell, some of them never even picked up any weapon other than an axe or a knife. But if you spoke to them, they would tell you that they were glad they didn't harbor any magical abilities. You see, most Nohmaji believed that having special abilities is a curse. Even the sorcerers of Iwa had to hide themselves so they wouldn't get stoned. In truth, the Nohmaji are actually jealous.

Anyway, back to our little bar conversation. One slightly drunken man said in a boisterous voice, "And that is how the Snake of Darkness was banished from the land!"

"That's a load of ol' posh!" Another man exclaimed, "Let me tell you how it really happened."

The men around the table leaned forward, eager to hear. Looking once at his audience, the second man began, "From the way I heard it, the Snake of Darkness was banished by the Dragon Lords!"

"Oh, not those wretched magicians again!" One member of the audience cried.

"Shut up and listen," the storyteller snapped before continuing, "The Snake of Darkness was taking over too much land. With his seven followers and the Eight Deceased Skeletons by his side, not many people would fancy trying to stop him. But the warriors, elves, sorcerers, hybrids, and alchemists got together and went to the Dragon Lords."

"And the Snake of Darkness couldn't beat the Dragon Lords?" An audience member asked disbelievingly.

"The old snake bit off more than he could chew," the storyteller replied, "The Dragon Lords were too strong for him and his accomplices, so they fled. A Dragon Lord still died though," he added after a moment's thought.

"Which one?"

"Not sure. Whichever one it was, it's still a large blow to the Dragon Lords. They only have fourteen in their ranks now."

"But anyway," the storyteller stood up, raising a glass of wine, "Let's toast!"

Shouts of agreement came from his friends as they followed his actions. The storyteller cleared his throat and said, "To the Dragon Lords…!"

"Awww! Nah!"

The storyteller glared around at the complaints before shouting, "May this land be blessed with peace and prosperity forevermore!"

Cheers came from the listeners and everyone downed their drink. Soon, the people continued with their loud and merry gatherings.

* * *

Deidara opened the door to her house, carrying a basket of mushrooms. "Mom, I'm home, yeah," she called.

"Welcome home, dear," her mother, Kitsune, said, "How many mushrooms did you get?"

Deidara held up the basket with a triumphant grin. "I filled the entire basket, Mom, un."

Kitsune smiled. "Thank you so much, sweetie. Could you wash them out for me while I take care of the laundry?"

"Sure, hmm." Deidara carried the basket of mushrooms into the kitchen and put it on the counter next to the sink. Turning on the cold water, she started taking the mushrooms out of the basket one by one. After rinsing them out, she placed them in a separate basket.

Reaching into the basket for another mushroom, Deidara felt something smooth and round. This couldn't be a mushroom. Mushrooms were rubbery and had a stem. Peering into the basket, she saw that she was holding a shiny, tan stone.

"Wow, yeah," she whispered, lifting the stone up to eye level and looking at it closely.

The large stone gleamed under the dying sunlight coming in through the kitchen window. Running her hands over the surface of it, Deidara noticed that there were absolutely no flaws in the exterior of the stone. Almost as if she was conducting an extremely meticulous examination, Deidara squinted at the stone, noticing that it was slightly transparent. Tiny veins could barely be seen, crisscrossing each other. The stone was beautiful.

But how had it gotten into the basket? Deidara did not remember picking up a stone during her mushroom hunt. As she turned the stone over in her fingers, it slipped out her wet grasp, falling on her foot with a loud thud.

"Ow! Damn, un!" Deidara cursed angrily, hopping on one foot as the stone rolled under the dining table.

"Deidara, no swearing!" Kitsune scolded, coming in with the empty laundry basket.

"Sorry, Mom." Deidara retrieved the stone, cradling it to her chest.

"What's that?" Kitsune leaned forward, eyeing the stone curiously, "Where did you get this stone?"

Deidara shrugged. "I found it in my basket. It's really strange; there are vein-like patterns on it, yeah."

"Really?" Kitsune took the stone from her daughter. Deidara stiffened instinctively, wanting to caution her mother yet thinking it would be stupid if she thought a stone could break. Its surface was still flawless after smashing Deidara's foot.

"I can see the veins!" Kitsune exclaimed excitedly, tracing the pattern with her finger. Handing the stone back to Deidara, she added, "I don't know how a stone could look like that. Maybe your father knows something about it. You can ask him when he gets home."

"Alright, Mom." Deidara carefully carried the stone into her room. Placing on her bed, she gently stroked the exterior, thinking back to her question of how the stone ended up in her basket.

Perhaps it had fallen in there from a tree. But who would put a rock up in a tree?

Maybe a wild animal had placed it with her mushrooms, intending to come back for it later. But there were no animals nearby that could be strong enough to carry the stone. The stone was about the size of a football and approximately twice as heavy.

Well, the stone couldn't have teleported into her basket. It's not like it's a magic stone.

Suddenly, Deidara sat bolt upright. What if it was a magic stone? _I'd be the luckiest girl in this village if it was a magic stone. They are really rare! The only thing rarer is dragon eggs!_

Picking it up again, Deidara said in an awed whisper, "I am so glad you appeared in my basket."

The front door slammed, making Deidara jump about a mile in the air. Stuffing the stone under her pillow, the young blonde proceeded to dash out of her bedroom. She arrived in the kitchen to see her father hanging up his hunting equipment.

Daiseki was a strong man. With broad shoulders, dark eyes, and well-muscled arms, he gave off an intimidating aura. But he was actually a very kind and patient person. Unlike many other couples in Osthwa (ahs-thuh-wah (1)), Daiseki and Kitsune had married out of love.

Now, he and Kitsune gave each other a welcoming kiss. "Welcome home," Kitsune told her husband, smiling.

Daiseki returned her smile. "It's great to be back," he answered.

Deidara stepped forward. "Hey, Dad, un."

"Ah, my little Dei-Dei!" Her father gave her a hug, "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Dad," Deidara replied, slightly embarrassed at her father's nickname for her, "Did you catch anything, yeah?"

"Three rabbits and a deer," Daiseki gestured outside as Kitsune left to prepare dinner, "I've already hung them up in the store room."

"Oh, Dad. I have something to show you, un."

"What is it?"

"It's some kind of stone, yeah. I think it may be…"

"Dinner's ready!" Kitsune declared, bringing in a large plate holding a roasted chicken.

"After dinner, okay, Dei?" Daiseki asked. Deidara nodded.

All through dinner, Deidara couldn't help but feel a little anxious and pick at her food. What if someone stole the stone while no one was around? She couldn't shake off the nagging feeling of unease.

She was relieved beyond imagination when dinner ended. Clearing the dishes, Kitsune suggested, "Deidara, why don't you show your father the stone you found today?"

"I know, un," Deidara said, getting off her chair and dashing to her room. Retrieving the stone from underneath the pillow, she quickly ran back out to the kitchen where her parents waited.

"So that is what you wanted to show me?" Daiseki asked, nodding at the rock Deidara clutched.

"Yes, un. I was hoping you know what it is, yeah. You see, it's not an ordinary stone," Deidara explained, handing the object in question over to her father a little reluctantly.

Daiseki accepted the stone, handling it carefully. He turned it over a couple of times, narrowing his eyes and examining the stone. After about two minutes, he shook his head and gave it back to Deidara. "Sorry. I've never seen anything like this, either. It is definitely an unusual stone."

A little disappointed, Deidara took the stone. "What should I do with it, yeah?"

"Why don't you take it to the merchants in the main part of the village tomorrow?" Kitsune suggested, "They might know something about it."

"Yes, go talk to the merchants," Daiseki agreed with his wife, "They come across new things to add to their stocks every day. One of them might have seen something like this before."

"Okay, un," Deidara sighed, heading back to her room, "Night, Mom. Dad."

"Good night, honey," Kitsune called after her daughter.

Back in the privacy of her bedroom, Deidara placed the stone on her bedside table. She rubbed her hands across the smooth surface, wondering what the stone was capable of.

Almost as if answering her unspoken question, the stone began to glow. Startled, Deidara watched as the glow became brighter and brighter until all of a sudden, she was seeing images in her head.

Looking through the eyes of some unknown creature, Deidara saw herself flying above a field of fire. The sky was covered in dark, storm clouds. Lightning flashed across the sky, and thunder rumbled across the plains.

A tower loomed out of the darkness. Deidara let out a silent cry and raised her arms up to shield her face from the collision. To her surprise, she swerved away from the structure at the last second, and in that moment, she found out which creature she was possessing.

"Holy crap, I'm a dragon!" she whispered as the dragon did twists and turns in midair. Something moved across her vision. Deidara and the dragon craned their shared head to see what it was. Deidara was shocked to see a yellow dragon hovering in the air, a red-haired boy on its back.

Looking closely, Deidara saw that the boy was saying something, his mouth moving soundlessly. Deidara strained to hear what he was saying, but a sudden burst of pain in the dragon's wings distracted her. To her horror, she began to fall, the dragon's wings punctured and torn by arrows. There was nothing she could do except watch the earth get closer and closer in her death-spiral out of the sky.

The world became a confusion of colors and things. Something spiky and orange flashed in the corner of her eye, the endless sheet of flaming earth grew closer, and everything went black.

* * *

1. Osthwa is the name for the entire land, including the regions of Konoha, Kiri, Suna, etc. In other words, the regions make up Osthwa. Osthwa is the world.

_**In case it was a little confusing, the scene that occurs after the stone glows is Deidara seeing a dragon's memories. I don't know if I just clarified things or made things more confusing, but I tried.**_

_**R & R!**_


	3. Instant Death

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Deidara.**_

_**Claimer: I do own the Eight Deceased Skeletons, Daiseki, Kitsune, the guard who died in the prologue, and the people talking at the bar in the last chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Instant Death

Deidara sat up in bed, wide-eyed and gasping in shock. The morning sun shone in the sky, sending shafts of light through Deidara's window. _It was just a nightmare,_ Deidara thought, lying back down and trying to calm her breathing. Turning her head to the right, she saw the stone sitting innocently on her bedside table. Was it her imagination, or did the veins seem a little more pronounced?

"Deidara!" Kitsune called, knocking on her daughter's door, "Rise and shine, sweetie!"

Deidara groaned. "I'm up, Mom, un."

"Hurry up. Your bakudan is getting cold, and after breakfast, you still have to take the stone into town."

"I got it, Mom, yeah."

Deidara quickly got dressed as Kitsune went outside to tend to the field. She grabbed a bag off the floor, tied it around her waist, and placed the stone carefully inside. Grabbing a brush, she quickly tied some of her hair into a high ponytail, leaving the rest hanging down with a bang covering her left eye.

She ate her breakfast as fast as she could without being unlady-like. When she was done, she put the dishes into the sink and left, calling to Kitsune, "I'm off, Mom!"

Kitsune waved, a rake in her hand.

When Deidara arrived in the marketplace, there were already people bustling about. Merchants lined the streets, all trying their best to draw customers. Deidara decided to visit her uncle's shop first.

Taiseki, Daiseki's older brother, welcomed Deidara enthusiastically. He mainly sold jewelry crafted from rare and expensive stones. Today, his stand was lined with gorgeous necklaces, rings, and bracelets. Rubies glittered and emeralds shone, attracting both men and women alike.

"Ah, Deidara!" Taiseki shouted joyfully, embracing the blonde girl, "You've grown so much!"

"Hello, Uncle, yeah," Deidara greeted respectfully. "How's your business?"

"Doing wonderfully," Taiseki replied, "How's everything at the farm?"

"Well, you see," Deidara pulled out the stone, "I found this yesterday, and I was hoping you'd know what it is."

Taiseki ran his hands over the smooth surface. "I have never seen anything like this before," he murmured, "But I feel as though I should know what it is."

"So what is it?" Deidara asked eagerly.

Taiseki shook his head. "That's the problem; I can't remember." He handed the stone back to the disappointed teen, "I'm sorry, Dei. The other merchants might know though."

"It's fine, Uncle, yeah," Deidara replied, "I'm glad your business is going well." She headed for the door.

"Good luck, Deidara!" Taiseki called after her, waving.

Deidara waved back and stepped back out into the overly crowded street. Struggling through the crowd, she made her way over to the meat shop.

"Excuse me, sir," she asked the owner, "I was wondering if you could tell me what this is."

The owner peered at the stone and shook his head. "Sorry, lass. Never seen anythin' like it before."

Deidara got the same answer from the weapon shop, the vegetable shop, and the medicine store. As she was leaving the medicine store, she bumped into someone wearing a black cloak with purple clouds.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, trying to see the man's face. His hood was in the way, so all she could see was his chin and mouth.

"It's fine," he answered before disappearing into the mass of people.

Deidara stood there, searching for him and wondering how on earth he disappeared so quickly. When she was unable to find him, she shrugged and headed towards the bar, intent on asking the bartender about the stone.

Just as she was about to open the door, a galloping of hooves distracted her. She turned to see a figure dressed in a black cloak riding a black horse ride down the street. A black veil covered the figure's face, and his hands were protected in some kind of black armor.

Everybody fell silent as the mysterious stranger came in.

"Where is the Ground Dragon's egg?" it growled, its deep yet dry voice carried across the crowd.

An old man shouted, "What? A brown faggot's fest, you say?" The crowd laughed somewhat timidly as the black horse neighed and reared slightly.

The figure turned his horse around, looking as though it was leaving. The crowd seemed to relax slightly, but the horse's rider suddenly whipped around, pointing at the old man with its finger. A bolt of energy burst from the finger, striking the old man in the chest. He dropped to the ground and didn't move, dead.

The total silence lasted for about two seconds before chaos erupted. People were screaming and clambering over each other in their haste to get far away from the rider and its black horse. In the midst of the confusion, Deidara felt something close around her upper arm and yank her inside the bar.

"What…?" she started angrily, but a hand on her mouth silenced her.

"Do not make a sound," a man hissed in her ear. Keeping his hand over her mouth, the man dragged Deidara to the back of the bar, shoving her under the counter and handing her a wooden board. "Stay here. I'll be back soon," he ordered before leaving the shop.

Deidara obeyed him, keeping a tight grip on the board and staying underneath the counter. After what seemed like a millennium, the screams outside fell silent. The next thing Deidara heard was an inhuman screech and the galloping of hooves.

Another millennium later, the door to the bar creaked open and footsteps approached Deidara's hiding place. Her breath froze in her chest as the person drew closer. Adjusting her grip on the board and praying for luck, she burst out from under the counter and swung her weapon, hoping to land a blow.

However, the board never hit its target. The next thing Deidara knew, the board had been hit out of her grip and a pair of arms were wrapped around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Relax. It's me," a voice breathed in her ear.

Deidara stopped struggling, recognizing the voice as the man who hid her under the counter. He released her and she turned to see that he was wearing a black cloak with purple cloud patterns. His face was still hidden by the hood. A sword was tied to his waist.

"Who are you, un?" Deidara demanded, acutely aware of the weapon.

"Before that, I just want to tell you that I'm not going to hurt you…Deidara," he answered, some amusement in his voice.

"How do you know my name?" Deidara asked, backing away from the man.

The man remained silent for a long moment. Deidara was about to ask him if he fell asleep when he suddenly shook his head and said, "It's a long story, and if you want all of your questions answered, I'll have to start from the beginning. And you'll have to let me examine your stone if you want all the details."

Deidara hesitated, but nodded all the same. "Start with your name, un."

The man bowed his head. "Very well." Reaching up, he took off his hood, revealing messy red hair and wide, brown eyes. "My name is Sasori."

* * *

_**Yay, Sasori comes into the story! :D**_

_**Review, ppl!**_


	4. The Truth

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Deidara, Sasori, and Taiseki.**_

_**Claimer: I do own the Eight Deceased Skeletons, Daiseki, and Kitsune.**_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Truth

"Hmm," Sasori hummed, examining Deidara's stone closely as Deidara fidgeted uncomfortably. "How did this get into your possession?"

Deidara shrugged. "I'm not sure, yeah. It just got into my basket somehow."

Sasori raised an eyebrow but didn't question any further. "I see…"

"Well?" Deidara asked hopefully, "Do you know what it is, un?"

"Oh, yes," Sasori murmured, tracing a vein on the stone, "I've had my own encounter with one of these, even if it was a different…type."

"What is it?" Deidara leaned in a little.

Sasori placed the stone back down on the table before folding his hands together and looking Deidara in the eye.

"Before I tell you that," he said, "I need to ask you a simple, yes-or-no question. And you must answer me with either a 'yes', or a 'no'. I will not take any noncommittal answers."

Deidara eyed Sasori thoughtfully. "Alright," she finally answered.

Sasori lowered his voice, even though there was nobody in the bar (they're all hiding from the black rider, remember?). "Can we trust each other?"

"You can trust me, yeah."

"But do you trust me?"

"…yes."

"Alright then," Sasori sighed, leaning back into his chair, "I'm not promising you'll like what you hear, but I do think it's best if you know what you've gotten yourself into."

"Just tell me, yeah!"

Sasori rolled his eyes before pointing at the stone and saying, "That's a dragon egg."

"…"

"…"

"What?"

The redhead narrowed his eyes. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"How can _that…"_ Deidara gestured at the tan object, "…be a dragon's egg?"

Sasori stood up abruptly. "Let me prove it to you." He went behind the counter, muttering, "I hope they have some good glass bottles."

A few moments later, he returned with a bottle of wine. Beckoning Deidara next to him, he stood above the object in question with the bottle poised in his hand. "Now, brat. Dragon eggs are not like normal eggs. For example, a dragon's egg cannot be smashed." With that, he brought the wine bottle down on the egg as hard as he could. There was a loud crash of shattering glass, and shards flew in every direction as the bottle broke from its impact with the egg. The egg was completely unharmed.

"Also," Sasori continued, ignoring Deidara's shocked expression and clambering onto the table top, "dragon eggs cannot be harmed by a drop, no matter how far." He picked up the egg and held it high above the ground. Letting go, he watched calmly as the egg bounced a little when it hit the ground and rolled under the table, unscathed.

Deidara's mouth worked up and down soundlessly as Sasori jumped down from the table and retrieved the egg.

"The only way to destroy a dragon egg is to have a real dragon use dragon magic to attack it," Sasori added, taking a chair and pushing the unmoving blonde into it before seating himself.

"What…but…how…?" Deidara spluttered.

"You're still wondering how the egg got into your basket?" Sasori inquired. Deidara nodded, slowly recovering from her initial shock.

"You see, dragons have their own way of working magic," Sasori explained, "Nobody knows how, but dragons are able to sense a human's personality. Not only that, but they can also come up with their own ways of tweaking fate so they find a suitable person to be their rider."

"I think I get it, un," Deidara said slowly, "You're saying that the egg came to me on purpose."

"Precisely. Since the very beginning, dragons and Dragon Lords – Lady in your situation – have had interesting connections. We can communicate with our dragons through mind power instead of talking out loud."

"Wait." Deidara held up a hand, "You just said 'we'. Are you a Dragon Lord?"

"Yes, I am."

"How did your egg find you, yeah?"

"It used water transportation. I found it on a riverbank in Suna when I was four."

"Isn't Suna supposed to have only alchemists? Why aren't you an alchemist?"

"As long as you are blood-related to someone with magic, you can be born as a Dragon Lord or Lady. My grandmother is an alchemist, but I was born a Dragon Lord."

Deidara frowned. "But I'm not related to anyone with magic."

"Yes, you are. You spoke with him today."

"No way, un! Uncle Taiseki?"

Sasori bobbed his head. "He is a sorcerer."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"There is a contract that all member of the Secret Organization of Magical Beings, SOMB for short, must sign. Doing so means vowing to keep all members of the organization a secret."

"Didn't you just break the contract, un?"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "I think breaking the contract is the least of the SOMB's worries right now."

"How come, hmm?"

"The Snake of Darkness."

Deidara was confused. "Wasn't he banished fifteen years ago, yeah?"

"The SOMB suspects that he is back."

Deidara felt her blood run cold. "No."

"Yes." Sasori's eyes glittered.

Deidara swallowed nervously. "What should I do?" she asked shakily.

"Funny you should ask," Sasori replied, "That just brings me to my next question."

Deidara blinked curiously.

"Come with me to Axudelle (acks-you-dell)."

"What's Axudelle?"

"It is the home of the dragons, and where you could learn the skills of a Dragon Lady."

"And…that basically means that I will be fighting against the Snake of Darkness."

"Yes."

Deidara remained quiet for a few moments before whispering, "No…"

"What?"

"NO!" Deidara screamed, making Sasori blink in surprise, "I REFUSE! I CAN'T JUST ABANDON MY PARENTS! I WILL NOT BECOME A DRAGON LADY!"

"And what are you going to do when that creature comes back?" Sasori gestured outside, but Deidara knew he was referring to the figure who had murdered the old man.

"I'll…I'll warn Mom and Dad, and we can flee and go into hiding, y-yeah," Deidara muttered, pacing around the empty bar.

Sasori had had enough. He shot out of his chair, grabbed Deidara by the shoulders and hissed, "Listen to me. Running away is no use when you are trying to evade Khardugal (khar-doo-gahl), the Snake of Darkness. He will not give up until you are dead, and you won't last a week if you go by your plan. And if you think Taiseki will be enough to protect you and your parents, you're wrong! The egg cannot stay in this Nohmaji village, either, because the Eight Deceased Skeletons will undoubtedly come back to get it, and when that happens, everyone will be murdered. Do you understand me?"

Wide-eyed, Deidara nodded mutely, although she didn't understand half the things Sasori just said.

Sasori visibly relaxed. "Good. Now, I assume you are going to come with me to Axudelle and become a Dragon Lady?"

Deidara swallowed. "I want to tell my parents."

Sasori looked at her for a while before nodding. "Come on. The sooner we leave, the better." He headed for the door with Deidara close on his heels.

Sasori opened the door, stepped outside, and came to an abrupt halt. Deidara walked into him and nearly dropped the dragon egg.

"Why did you…" she started irritably but stopped at the sight that greeted her on the street, "…Oh, no, un."

Four black-cloaked figures blocked their way. As Sasori had predicted, the Deceased Skeletons had returned to claim the dragon egg.

* * *

_**Another chapter done! Whoo!**_

_**R & R, everyone!**_


	5. Dragon Lords

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Deidara, Sasori, and Taiseki.**_

_**Claimer: I do own the Eight Deceased Skeletons, Daiseki, and Kitsune.**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Dragon Lords

"_Hand over the girl…Dragon Lord,_" The lead skeleton hissed, its hand wrapped around the handle of a black sword.

"Deidara," Sasori muttered quietly, "Hold this and stay back." He handed her the sword tied around his waist and pushed her behind him. Deidara clutched the egg and the weapon, bewildered as to why Sasori wasn't going to use his sword against the four skeletons.

The lead skeleton, Death, raised its free hand, palm facing up. "_Now," _it demanded. The skeletons edged closer; the tension in the air thickened.

"If you want her, come and get her!" Sasori challenged.

Death charged forward with an earsplitting screech, only to recoil as Sasori pulled a firework from the depths of his cloak. A spark fizzed at the tail of the object, traveling slowly towards the body of it. The Deceased Skeletons drew back anxiously, letting out screams and wails that nearly deafened Deidara.

"The Deceased Skeletons are Dark Creatures, and almost all Dark Creatures are afraid of fire," Sasori told the blonde, "Remember that."

Deidara nodded before noticing something crucial. "Uhh…Sasori?"

"Huh?" Sasori turned his head just as the firework shot out of his hand, rocketing into the sky before exploding in a shower of purple sparks.

There was an awkward silence as the Deceased Skeletons turned their heads from the sky back to Sasori and Deidara. The skulls grinned crazily as they advanced one step towards the redhead and the blonde.

"Damn," Sasori cursed, reaching back and tugging his sword out of its sheath.

Death let out a shrill cry, attacking Sasori with its sword. The other three skeletons followed suit, turning into shapeless, black clouds and surrounding the Dragon Lord. With his sword, Sasori was barely able to hold off the four Dark Creatures.

Deidara glanced around wildly, hoping for something to give her an idea of what to do in this situation. She noticed many rocks littering the ground. Picking one up, she hurled it at Death, who was in the middle of a sword fight with Sasori. The stone hit the skeleton's head, making it whip around to snarl at Deidara. Sasori took the chance and swung his blade at his opponent. Unfortunately, Death's attention snapped back to the redhead and it used its sword to parry the attack.

As for Deidara, one of the Deceased Skeletons (not Death), broke away from the main fight and came after her. Flexing its long, bony fingers, it hissed, "_Give me the egg."_

"No, un!" Deidara yelled, stumbling backwards. The skeleton let a furious growl and leaped at the blonde, arm extended and reaching for her throat. Deidara let out a cry and tripped over a stone, falling over. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the creature to grab her.

Instead, she felt a sudden intense explosion of heat and heard a bloodcurdling scream from the skeleton. Opening her eyes, she saw the Deceased Skeleton flying away, its robe on fire. Two people jumped down beside her, one of them had long black hair and wore a black cloak with red cloud patterns; the other had blue spiky hair and wore a black cloak with dark blue clouds.

The black-haired man raised his right arm, palm facing the direction where Sasori still fought the other three Deceased Skeletons. "_Hrathgr (hrahth-grr)!" _he shouted.

Immediately, his hand adopted a red glow. Swirling flames appeared in the light, merging together to form an orb of fire. Focusing hard, the black-haired man concentrated his energy into the sphere and sent the fireball shooting to where the other three skeletons were. They scattered at once, shrieking in rage as the light and heat forced them to flee once again.

"_Vershdu (versh-doo),"_ The blue-haired man said, raising his hands to face the sky. Rain clouds rolled in, and soon, it was pouring, eliminating any stray flames from the previous fire attacks.

Sasori strode over to the three. "You barely made it," he said.

"We still made it." The blue-haired man grinned, showing pointy teeth.

"Who is this, Sasori?" The black-haired man asked, looking at Deidara.

"Deidara is the new Ground Dragon Lady," Sasori replied as Deidara stood up, brushing herself off.

"I see," The black-haired man dipped his head slightly, "I am Itachi, Fire Dragon Lord."

"And I'm Kisame," The blue-haired man raised his hand, still grinning, "Water Dragon Lord."

"H-hi, un," Deidara felt small and insignificant next to three powerful Dragon Lords.

Kisame let out a booming laugh, clapping Deidara on the back and sending her stumbling into Itachi. "Relax, kid! We're not gonna eat you!"

"Great," Deidara muttered, "I have to see my parents, yeah."

"Actually, Deidara," Sasori started, "That may not be a good idea."

"Why not, hmm?" Deidara demanded.

"It would be very dangerous if we went there and the Skeletons appeared again. We probably won't be able to hold off eight of them while protecting the three of you," Sasori explained.

"It might as well put your parents in danger," Itachi added quietly, "You don't want that, do you?"

Deidara struggled with herself, torn between wanting to keep her family safe and the desire to see them one last time before she went to Axudelle. Finally, her shoulders sagged and she sighed, "Fine."

"I will ask Taiseki to contact your parents and let them know that you are safe," Sasori said gently, "In the meantime, do you have a horse?"

Deidara blinked. "Never ridden one, un."

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "So you don't have a horse."

"No…"

"In that case, you will have to ride with one of us," Sasori decided, "Kisame's heavy enough for his horse, so you can alternate between me and Itachi."

"Alright, un."

"One moment," Itachi said. He was looking off into the distance as though waiting for something. Deidara followed his gaze to see something like a bird flying in their direction. However, Deidara doubted that it was a bird, especially since it was headed towards a group of Dragon Lords.

She was right. The 'bird' turned out to be a blood red dragon. It was a majestic creature, soaring gracefully through the sky. Its wings were covered by a thin, transparent membrane, and the scales that covered its body glittered in the sun. As the dragon drew closer, it slowed down, flapping its wings before landing with a soft thump.

Itachi strode forward and patted it on the snout. "Kasai," he greeted. The red dragon leaned into his touch, a low rumble vibrating in its throat.

Itachi turned to Deidara. "This is my dragon; her name is Kasai. Kasai, this is Deidara, the new Ground Dragon Lady." He introduced the two of them.

Kasai lowered her head, watching Deidara through her yellow eyes. _It is a pleasure to meet you, Deidara._

Deidara blinked. "Wait. Kasai can talk?" she asked, looking at the others in confusion.

Kasai snorted. _I'm not mute, you know._

"Brat, did you already forget what I said about dragons being able to communicate with their Lords?" Sasori asked irritably.

"Oh, oops, un." Deidara grinned sheepishly.

"Kasai, I need you to notify Nagato that we have found the Ground Dragon egg," Itachi said, "Tell him that Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, and I should be back in Axudelle in about four days."

Kasai ruffled her wings. _Why don't you just ride me?_

"You can't carry more than two people. Besides, we do need to stop in Suna for some more supplies," Itachi pointed out.

_Fine. _Kasai huffed before launching herself off the ground. Flapping her wings furiously, she rose into the sky and flew back the way she came.

"Let's go," Sasori muttered impatiently, "I don't want to wait any longer."

"Who's Nagato, hmm? And why are we stopping Suna, yeah?" Deidara asked as everyone started walking south to where three horses were tethered.

"You'll find out soon, kid," Kisame promised, untying a horse and getting on its back.

Sasori and Itachi also mounted a horse, leaving Deidara standing on the ground. Sasori heaved a sigh before reaching down and grabbing Deidara around the waist. He hoisted her up onto his horse before taking the reins and nudging the horse's sides. With a snort, the horse started walking. Deidara let out a little gasp and hugged the horse's neck. Sasori sighed again.

"Brat, you're not gonna fall," he said.

"Anything could happen," Deidara mumbled.

"I'm not going to let you fall, Deidara, stop strangling my horse."

"Promise, un?"

"Promise."

* * *

_**Just FYI, there is no Pein in this story. Only Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko, but Yahiko's already dead.**_

_**Review! ~Itachi-21**_


	6. A Deadly Move

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, and Taiseki.**_

_**Claimer: I do own the Eight Deceased Skeletons (I need a shorter name for them), Daiseki, Kitsune, and Kasai.**_

* * *

Chapter 5: A Deadly Move

The next day…

"Who are the other Dragon Lords, un?" Deidara asked from where she sat on Itachi's horse.

"You'll see when we get to Axudelle, kid," Kisame chuckled at the frustrated look on Deidara's face.

"That's what you've been saying for every question I ask, yeah!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air in agitation.

"That is because we do not want to give something away that our leader would rather keep hidden," Itachi stated.

Deidara pouted and crossed her arms. Sasori rolled his eyes. "Grow up, brat," he deadpanned, "If you are the Ground Dragon Lady, then the training you'll go through demands mature thinking."

"I am mature, Sasori, un," Deidara paused, "Wait. If?"

"Yeah, there's a chance that you're actually not a Dragon Lady. In that case, we would erase your memories and bring you back to Taiseki. We would also put up some barriers around you until the Skeletons realize that the egg isn't with you anymore," Kisame explained.

"Why do the Skeletons want the egg anyway, yeah?"

"They don't want it," Itachi answered, "Their master, Khardugal, wants it."

"Why, un?"

"Most likely so he could pitch dragon on dragon in an attack," Sasori guessed.

"Or maybe he wants to breed a dragon with a Dark Creature. Remember what he did with the Kobolds and the Orcs?" Kisame asked, distaste in his voice.

"The Brakzug (brahk-zoog)," Itachi hissed, hands clenching on the reins of his horse.

"Brakzug?" Deidara asked.

"A cross-breed between the Kobold and the Orc. It's disgusting, really. Fortunately, we were able to wipe them all out at the Battle of Mih-Duhlka (mih-dool-kah)," Kisame said, "These two weren't there though." He jabbed a finger at Sasori and Itachi.

"We were too young to fight fifteen years ago," Sasori informed Deidara dryly, "I was three years old, and Itachi was two."

"The age that you must be in order to fight is ten years or older," Itachi said.

"So this means that I can fight, yeah?"

Sasori looked sideways at the blonde. "Technically, yes, but our leader may decide to refrain from having you fight due to your lack of training."

"We could start training her now, while we're still heading for Axudelle," Kisame said thoughtfully.

"That is a good idea," Itachi agreed, "Do you want to begin training, Deidara?"

"Yes, un!" Deidara nodded as fast as she could.

"Then we'll stop at the next village and buy you a weapon for you to practice with," Itachi decided.

"No need." Sasori waved his hand impatiently. "I have her weapon right here." He patted the sword at his waist.

"Isn't that your sword, yeah?"

"No, actually. It's a sword that was designed by the elves to be used by anyone who rides the Ground Dragon," Sasori clarified, "I only have it because I was assigned with the task of finding the egg."

"So if I'm the Ground Dragon Lady, then that sword would also be mine?"

"That is correct. The sword is called Er'van (ehr-bahn (the v is pronounced like a b)), and you will begin training with it right now." With that, Itachi pulled on the reins, making his horse turn right into a large, shady clearing. Sasori and Kisame followed without comment, getting off their horses and tying them to a tree. Itachi dismounted off his horse and helped Deidara off.

"What does Er'van mean?" Deidara asked, taking the sword and examining it.

Itachi shrugged. "No one in Axudelle knows. It was named by the very first Ground Dragon's rider, some thousand years ago. The meaning of the name has been forgotten. Although there may be some records in Shurikai Tower that could tell you the meaning, if you're that interested."

"Isn't Shurikai Tower in Otogakure, where Khardugal likes to hide?" Kisame mused.

"Ah, yes. I forgot. Sorry, Deidara," Itachi apologized.

"It's not like you to forget something like that, Itachi," Sasori observed from where he sat on a patch of grass, "Worried about your brother?"

"Relax, 'Tachi. Sasuke can take care of himself. It's why he was chosen as the leader of Team Hawk," Kisame reassured his friend.

"You have a brother, yeah?" Deidara exclaimed.

"A brother _and_ a sister," Kisame said.

"Enough questions," Itachi cut in, "Deidara, take out your sword."

Deidara obeyed. Er'van glimmered under the few rays of sunlight that managed to pierce the canopy of leaves above. The rubies on the golden handle shone brightly, winking at the blonde as she examined it.

"I don't get it," Deidara said.

"What?" Itachi questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"If Er'van was made specifically for the Ground Dragon's rider, how were you, Sasori, able to wield it?" Deidara addressed her question to the redhead.

Sasori smirked. "Anyone can use the sword as a normal weapon, but only the Ground Dragon rider can unlock its true ability."

"Let's begin," Itachi said, taking up a stance (standing there) in front of Deidara.

Deidara blinked. "Am I just supposed to try and hit you, un?"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "No, brat. You're supposed to pet him with Er'van."

Deidara scowled before raising the sword above her head and running at Itachi. The Fire Dragon Lord waited until the last second before ducking and sweeping his leg under the blonde, knocking her feet out from under her. Deidara fell on the ground, releasing Er'van. The sword flew up in the air, spinning towards Kisame, who caught it with one hand.

"That was pitiful, brat," Sasori commented, chewing on a blade of grass.

Kisame tossed Er'van back to Deidara, giving her a supporting grin. Itachi returned to his previous stance. "Again," he commanded the blonde.

Meanwhile, Sasori and Kisame were having a very serious conversation.

"It doesn't make sense, Kisame," Sasori muttered, "They attacked in broad daylight."

Kisame frowned, quite unlike his cheery self. "You're right," he agreed, "The Skeletons, the Skagzhav (skah-guz-have), are supposed to be afraid of light and heat. Attacking you and Deidara like that, with full exposure to sunlight, isn't something they should be able to do without wailing their bony heads off."

"Were they able to do it during the Battle of Mih-Duhlka?"

Kisame shook his head. "Nope. They would run away, screaming bloody murder."

Sasori hissed in frustration. "What's going on?" he muttered.

"Could they be developing immunity to heat and light?" Kisame suggested.

"That is possible," Sasori mused, "Or maybe Khardugal put some kind of enchantment on them to protect them from things they would normally fear."

Kisame shrugged. "Either way, Nagato and Konan should be notified. I'd ask Sui but…"

Sasori sighed. "It's fine. I'll just speak with Doku." With that, he got up and strode off into the trees.

"Be careful!" Kisame called after the redhead.

"Where's Sasori-no-Danna going, un?" Deidara walked up to the Water Dragon Lord. Kisame noticed a couple bruises on the blonde's arm as well as a few cuts and scrapes on her face. _And Itachi's going easy on you._ He winced in sympathy for the newbie.

"Danna?" he asked.

Deidara looked at him. "Master, right?" she questioned.

"Oh. I thought you meant husband."

The girl shot him a dirty look.

Kisame ignored it. "He's going to report to Nagato and Konan about something we were discussing."

"Is it about the Skeletons, hmm?"

Kisame was taken aback. "How did you know?"

Another dirty look. "I'm not an idiot, you know. Sasori-no-Danna told me that the Skeletons are Dark Creatures; therefore, they are afraid of light and heat. However, the Skeletons attacked in broad daylight. What the hell?" The fifteen-year-old girl spread her hands in confusion.

Deidara's un-ladylike language made the shark-man smirk. "That's exactly what Sasori is contacting Nagato for," he explained.

A few moments later, Sasori came back and the four continued to travel south, in the direction of Suna. On the way there, they passed through a small town, where they replenished food and water and fed the horses. Deidara also learned that Itachi and Sasori were quite popular with the feminine portion of the villagers while Kisame tended to scare people away.

After a few hours, the group left the town, continuing on their journey south. Itachi was in the lead, with Sasori and Deidara sharing a horse, and Kisame bringing up the rear. Once they reached the border of Iwagakure, Itachi halted.

"It's getting late; we'll rest here tonight," he said, dismounting his horse and tying it to a tree.

The others followed suit. Itachi got a fire going as Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara unpacked some of the things they needed for camping. Sasori cooked some of the food they had bought in town, offering it to Deidara when it was done. Deidara gladly accepted it, pausing to ask, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"We don't need to," Itachi answered, settling down across the fire.

Deidara opened her mouth to ask why, but Sasori cut off what she was going to say. "Tomorrow, brat. You're exhausted right now. Finish your food and go to sleep."

She looked as though she wanted to argue some more, but thought better of it and began to wolf down her dinner. As she ate, the three Dragon Lords decided that they would split up the watch. Kisame was first, Sasori was second, and Itachi would take the last watch. Deidara protested to this setup, saying that she could keep watch as well. However, Itachi refused to allow Deidara to take part in the watch because she had not had the proper training to keep watch effectively.

As Kisame took up his position (cross-legged on the ground in a meditating pose), the other three crawled into their makeshift beds. Deidara watched the dying embers of the fire before falling into a deep sleep.

After what felt like a few seconds, Deidara was shaken awake by Sasori. He put a finger to his lips, telling her to keep quiet. Itachi was already alert, crouching next to a tree. Kisame was standing as still as a statue, hands clenched around his bandaged sword, Samehada.

"Stand up and take out Er'van," Sasori ordered quietly.

"What's going on, un?" Deidara asked as she obeyed.

"The Skagzhav are here."

"Everyone get in a circle, backs to the center," Itachi hissed.

His command was quickly followed. Deidara stood between Sasori and Kisame, holding Er'van in front of her. Sasori wielded twin daggers while Itachi seemed to be completely devoid of weapons. A cold wind blew through the trees, making the leaves rustle and sending a shiver up Deidara's spine. Sasori's eyes flicked from side to side, and Kisame shifted his weight restlessly. Itachi stood perfectly still.

Suddenly, a black orb of energy, barely visible, shot from the bushes. It headed for Itachi, who deflected it with a wave of his hand. At the same time, fire energy sparked in the Fire Dragon Lord's palms, illuminating the surrounding area.

While Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame didn't bat an eyelash at the terror around them, Deidara's feelings were hard to miss from the way she held her blade. Her fingers were clenched and white-knuckled as she surveyed just a few of their enemies with widened eyes. She didn't have long to look either, for just as fast as the Skeletons appeared, they began to attack the four.

"Deidara, get behind us!" Sasori ordered, as he fought off two at once. She didn't want to abandon them, but from the ferocity with which the three fought, the Deceased Skeletons were powerful enough to get her out of the way quickly.

As soon as she seemed safe behind, one of the Skagzhav got through. Its bony hand reached out for her. Instinctively, Deidara let out a yelp of terror and took a swipe at it with Er'van. With its bare hand, the Skeleton seized the blade and wrenched it from Deidara's grasp before tossing it to the side like a toy.

Mute from fear, Deidara stumbled backwards, nearly tripping over a tree root that stuck out from the ground. Suddenly, she felt something hard against her back and made the fatal mistake of taking her eyes off the Skagzhav in front of her.

The Skeleton took the chance and lunged forward. Realizing her error, Deidara turned back around in time to feel bony fingers wrap themselves around her throat.

Deidara screamed. The contact felt as though scalding water was being poured onto her neck. Pain pierced her skin, and blackness pressed in on the edge of her vision. Her knees buckled, so the Skagzhav was practically lifting her into the air.

Sasori turned at the sound and shouted, "Brat!" He thrust his opponents away with a powerful swipe of his daggers and dashed over to help the blonde. Unexpectedly, the Skagzhav let out a wail as the Dragon Lord approached. It released Deidara and fled into the darkness, the other seven Skeletons quickly following it.

Rather than pursue them, the three concerned Dragon Lords knelt next to Deidara, who was sitting against the tree that she had bumped into.

"Which was it, Sasori?" Kisame asked worriedly.

"I can't tell yet. All I know is that she is alive, so it couldn't have been Death."

"It's not Pain, either," Kisame pointed out, "She's not writhing and yelling right now."

"I feel fine, un," Deidara said, "Aside from the burns on my neck."

"There are no burns," Itachi said, "It hurts to have a Skagzhav touch you, but it won't leave a mark."

"How are you feeling, kid?" Kisame asked, "Any dizziness or something?"

Deidara blinked a few times. "I feel okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, un." Deidara pushed herself to her feet. Her legs were still a little shaky but she managed to walk without falling down.

Sasori and Itachi didn't look convinced, but Kisame relaxed slightly. "So what are we gonna do now?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"Well, our horses are dead, killed by the Skagzhav, but some of our supplies are safe. Do we stop in the next town and get new horses, or should we just call our dragons and fly to Axudelle and go to Suna another time?"

"I feel _fine, _yeah!" Deidara snapped, "Let's just go to Suna!"

Itachi eyed her thoughtfully. "Let's go to Suna. Even if the symptoms begin to show, the alchemists should be able to brew something that can buy us enough time to get to Axudelle."

Kisame agreed, but Sasori still seemed a little uncertain. Even so, the redhead remained silent as the group picked up their remaining supplies and set out for Suna just as the sun appeared on the horizon.

They made good progress for a few hours, despite having to walk. However, Kisame noticed that Deidara was lagging further and further behind. He didn't say anything at first, but finally spoke when they were crossing a river.

"Hey, kid! You all right?" he called to the blonde. Sasori and Itachi turned to watch Deidara warily. She staggered about halfway across the river, swayed for a bit, and toppled into the water.

"Kid!"

"Brat!"

All three Dragon Lords rushed to Deidara's side, not caring if they got their clothes wet. Itachi put his arms around Deidara and gently turned her over. Her face was pale, and her breathing was quick and shallow. Her eyelids fluttered as she struggled to stay conscious. Sasori put a hand to her forehead. She was burning up.

"It's Disease," he said, taking off his cloak and wrapping it around the ill female, "How far is it from Axudelle?"

"Five days on foot," Kisame answered quickly.

"She won't make it," Itachi said, "There is a village about half a mile from here. We can stop there, buy three horses, and ride to Suna. That will only take one day, at most. Once we're there, we will have a concoction brewed for Deidara, slow down the progress of the curse, and ride as fast as we can to Axudelle. My sister can remove the curse."

"How long will that take?"

"I would say a maximum of three days."

"Alright," Sasori said, carrying Deidara on his back, "Let's go."

They began to run as fast as they could, arriving in the village after half an hour. Itachi went to buy the horses as Kisame and Sasori tied up their supplies. When Itachi returned with three horses, they tied their rations to two of the horses. Sasori lifted an unconscious Deidara onto the third and seated himself right behind her. Itachi grabbed Sasori's sleeve, telling the redhead to wait a moment.

"You go on ahead, Sasori," he said quietly, "Ride as fast as you can." He cast a glance at Deidara, who sat slumped against the horse, and returned his intense gaze to Sasori, "Yutri gatr molinaben." _Do not stop for anything._

"Trefri branzhag la," Sasori promised. _I will save her._

Itachi nodded and stepped back. Sasori snapped the reins, and his horse began its sprint to Suna.

* * *

_**Review!**_


End file.
